


Change

by SmilesMcGee



Category: Flight Rising
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-29
Updated: 2017-01-29
Packaged: 2018-09-20 13:31:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,166
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9493595
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SmilesMcGee/pseuds/SmilesMcGee
Summary: An entry from the Diary of Rah, scribe of the Clan SedAhrkMen, chronicling the major events and sentiments of the clan wide discussion regarding the loosening of Clan Borders and policy.





	

friday, june 24th, 2016

———-———-———-———-

I’ve been staring at this page for quite a long time. I’m ashamed to admit that in holding my pen over the page in uncertainty so long, I’ve left quite a number of spots on the page from the dripping ink.  I am.... a bit uncertain how to begin this story, so I will simply start by laying out the facts as I knew them this morning.  


  * Since settling into this location, the Clan SedAhrkMen has been in a state of enforced isolation. With no other clans even remotely close, this has never raised any sort of issue, and in all honesty only means a more careful screening of dragon’s who attempt to cross our borders.  
The exception to this has always been found in our relationship to the clan VulonJun in the Icelinds, but as Sistered clans, the relationship falls far outside the guidelines presented.  
  

  * Recently there have been, ah... More incidences of out-of-clan relations than at any point in our Clan’s illustrious history. Many prominent community members (and some not so prominent) have taken to home and bed with Dragons living far beyond our borders. To top this all, we as a community agreed to allow SedAhrkMen’s leadership _ally_ us with a clan located, of _all_ the places _,_ in the _Windles_. A _clear_ breach of our, admittedly laxly enforced, policy of isolation.  




But ahem, just the Facts. It is with these two major Facts in mind that we must begin to recant our recollections while they are fresh in the mind. 

This morning in the Los’aak the most tall spiral Apatemyidae stopped in and announced a Mandatory Clan-Wide meeting, to be held this evening at Clan Center. We were to follow standard alert procedure, and absence for anything short of a crippling illness was to be punished severely.   
Ignorance was not an excuse.

This in and of itself was a glaring green flag, a Full-Clan meeting with no wiggle room is a major inconvenience to a large number of residents. Most gatherings reserve some small degree of choice; choose not to come and you will lose your vote, and be left somewhat unaware of the decisions made but, the consequences were always entirely personal.

The news whipped through that clan, and as the sun began to hit the third rib to the West, the Nocturnals were roused, the spirals shaken from their holes, and those least capable carried bodily down the slight slant found central to the Krin. Already the space was occupied by those Diist to Siid; Surtr, Apatemyidae, PeninsulaCooter, and even UinLastBorn.  

> The room buzzed with speculation. Some 50-odd dragons debating among themselves the nature of the issue that had warranted an enforcing of attendance. 
> 
> As the sun finally began to sink behind the expansive and empty horizon, it was Surtr who stood and faced the clan. The simple act commanded immediate attention, and the room fell silent to listen.
> 
> “A great many cycles we have lived in this place; many of our bones have joined those left in place before us, and we in turn have taken bones back from the land to sustain ourselves. This is our home.”   
> 
> 
> She turned as she spoke, addressing each dragon present, her voice dominating the room, amplified by the buildings structure. 
> 
> “Many have left our ranks, and many more still have joined them. We have lost friends and we have lost family. But we have remained, as always, a rock in the storms that plague our land, unmovable and unwavering.”   
> 
> 
> She paused, unnaturally still, only her eyes moving now.
> 
> “When we settled this land, we sought solace. To be hidden from the world, our only fear to be the elements surrounding us. But now we are challenged, the world trickling in steadily through cracks amongst us.”
> 
> There was a small murmur at that, heads turning slightly to face the dragons being voicelessly accused. It was no secret that an increasing number had been taking to heart and to bed with dragons living in clans _far_ from SedAhrkMen’s lands. 
> 
> “It has been decided that we must now reevaluate our position, and as a whole, come to a decision. No one leaves tonight until an action is decided.”  
> 
> 
> The atmosphere in the room became uneasy. The increased presence of outsiders wandering around had not gone unnoticed, and was a very popular topic of discussion. But the implications Surtr made were that clearly more than passive dialogue was going to take place, and uncertainty began to creep in.

Before continuing on to other parts of the night, I feel it must be said that I in no way blame any of the dragons engaged in out of clan relationships for their part in these events. Perhaps yes they would have been better to have asked permission before becoming involved that way, and yes, _perhaps_ they should have respected the outstanding (if unspoken) clan policy of isolation. ~~But I suppose these things simply happen when you think with your libido as opposed to your better senses.~~

I have been a bit harsh, I should know as well as any that the heart is fickle and its influence can be a hard push to resist. 

Behold, another excerpt from the night that stands prominent in my mind;

> “You can’t really expect us to consider opening our borders to all outsiders after so long apart from them, can you?!”  
> 
> 
> Apatemyidae nodded in acknowledgment at the purple mirror, his own patience unwavering in the face of the many outbursts filling the room. It was Dave to whom he’d given his attention, her status in the clan elevated as a result of her lengthy history with them, and along with it her voice. 
> 
> “No one is expecting anything. And no one is calling for a complete reversal of practices.” He clasped his hands in front of him, “The only thing we know right now, is that something _must_ be changed, and it must be what the majority wants. If that means breaking isolation to interact with more clans, so be it. If that means intensifying what was never a formal rule and rejecting all contact besides that with VulonJun, so be that as well.”  
> 
> 
> There were more noises of dissent, some clearly unhappy with the reply. Finally another voice called out above the others. “Wait a minute! Wait a minute,” Eóganan leaned forward, those around her separating to give her flaming hair a wider berth. 
> 
> “Suppose we do pull back completely, what happens to those with outside relations? People like him,” she shoved a finger accusingly at a small figure hunched in the back, “or him,” at the doctor this time, hiding in an opposite corner.   
> 
> 
> Apatemyidae shrugged, “We would have to decide that as well. More than likely they would be required to chose remaining here and severing the attachment or leaving permanently.” 
> 
> There was an small chorus of protests and Ap held up his hand, “Just the same, it could be that they simply agree to continue their relationships on the condition that their partners and friends do not step foot into these lands.”
> 
> As the protests faded to discontented mummers, Eóganan spoke again, “And if that _all_ sounds like shit?”
> 
> Ap smiled, “Then perhaps intensified isolation is not the path for us to be considering.”

The meeting continued on much the same and for hours we sat, examining every outcome, every possibility, every prospect of future. Irritation grew as the night stretched out, and I cannot say I blame anyone, I myself was incredibly tired, and the lingering unsettled feeling of having everyone in a room together, with none left to stand watch through the night weighed heavily in the back of my mind.

I can only assume that others felt similarly, but I could be wrong, as assumptions are never safe. 

Another noteworthy segment of the night came while discussing the potential benefits of increased interaction with outside clans. 

> It was PC’s turn on the chopping block now, and they stood in the center of the amphitheater-like structure, stance wide and arms crossed. Ap had answered many of the initial “stupid” questions and the clan was well into the meat of the conversation now. 
> 
> Ever temperamental, PC wasn’t the best choice of discussion moderator, but the overhanging threat of having them slam your head into the nearest stone column worked wonders on keeping things relatively calm.
> 
> Everyone was listening with waning attention as two dragons talked over each other, when a small padded paw raised from the middle of the room. PC immediately hushed the two arguing with a loud yell, then nodded to the small clawed and poking out of the crowd, “Cassius...”
> 
> A covered head rose, filling the space where the hand had been. 
> 
> “I hate to mention this but, wasn’t this decision already made?”   
> 
> 
> PC blinked, “Explain.”
> 
> Cassius lifted a paw to adjust his mask before speaking in a small, soft voice, “When we agreed to ally with the Windles clan Ventusians, a decision we _all_ made, I should add,” he tilted his head, “weren’t we agreeing to disregard all previous decisions regarding outside relations?” 
> 
> Another small hand reached up and grabbed the strap of his satchels, pulling him back into his seat. The room remained surprisingly silent, no one immediately sure how to comment.
> 
> A grin slowly grew on PC’s face, their eyes stuck on the place Cassius had disappeared back into. “Well when you put it that way. Why are we even still here talking.” 
> 
> From the back someone let out a muffled, ‘yeah, why are we?’, eliciting a tired laugh from the crowd. 
> 
> PC laughed along, “Fuck if I know.”

I wish I could report that the meeting ran well, or that everyone was attentive and contributed with some degree of regularity or even competency, but such was not the case.

Constant was the circular arguing, the fighting (both verbal and physical at times), and yes, many dragons fell asleep throughout the entire ordeal.

Eventually, with hours behind us, a consensus was reached.

> “A long time we have been here.” 
> 
>  Surtr stood from her seat in very most center of the clan. She’d spent the duration of the meeting watching and listening intently, and it was time to give her Answer.
> 
> Once more, the silence was instantaneous, everyone aware that this would be It. 
> 
> “A long time. But we are adaptable. And we do, whatever it is, that is best for us.”  
> 
> 
> She began to walk a slow circle around the room, “We have benefited more than once from the world surrounding us, and our most recent obtainment of an Ally has proven to be a very successful test run.”
> 
> She stopped in front of her chair again, “We will allow ourselves more, but reserve the right of judgement against those that would mean to enter our home. Ever a haven, and always each and every one of us before those outside of our reach, not much will be changed.
> 
> As much as I dislike the idea, we will have to rely on trial and error in our ways for the coming days. We cannot predict every scenario, but I am confidant that we, as a clan,” she nodded at them all, “can handle anything forthcoming.”  
> 
> 
> She nodded to Zucca, “Any force of strength,” to Jan this time, “any injuries,” to PC and Ap, “any _thing_ that should threaten the well-being of any dragon who lives on these lands.”
> 
> She beckoned to Rah who immediately grabbed the paper and pen sitting on his lap and scrambled up.
> 
> “We will open ourselves to the world, but remain cautious and hardened to all that it brings and all that appears. Clan before all else.” she straightened up impossibly further, “On this we vote.”
> 
> Surtr stepped away from the center, signaling the end of any discussion, and was followed quickly by PC, and then Ap, who clasped his hand on Rah’s shoulder in a small gesture of reassurance. 
> 
> Uin slithered across his shoulders, settling in to watch him record and ensure an accurate tally.
> 
> Rah shivered and squared his shoulders, looking up at the looming crowd of dragons and letting out a weak, “If you could please form a line...”

The decision was not unanimous. Nor was the process easy. But the result were clear. 

So it is with a very tired, and somewhat conflicted heart that I announce the end of many cycles of isolation. Where we will go, what we will see, I am sad to say I cannot comment upon. 

However, I have faith in our leader, and Surtr herself seemed incredibly confident in the decision made, (so much so that I wonder if this was not a decision that was already made in her mind a long time ago), and I can only assume that whatever she sees ahead of us, it must be for the Good of the clan, and in our best interests. 

Unbelieveably exhausted,  
Rah, Official Scribe and proud Member of the Clan SedAhrkMen


End file.
